mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario World
Super Mario World is a game released for the SNES. It marks the first appearance of Yoshi and is considered, alongside [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]], one of the more classic Mario games. Its sequels are actually prequels to the Mario series, ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Story Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach go to Dinosaur Island for a vacation. However, Bowser kidnaps Peach. His seven children, the Koopalings, have seven Yoshi eggs imprisoned. Mario and Luigi set out to rescue Peach and the Yoshis. Occasionally they meet a Yoshi that Mario rides on the back of. At the end of Yoshi's Island they defeat Iggy Koopa, knocking him into the lava and rescuing the first Yoshi egg. They defeat Morton in Donut Plains, Lemmy in Vanilla Dome, Ludwig at Twin Bridges, Roy in the Forest of Illusion, Reznor and Wendy at Chocolate Island, and rescue the Yoshi eggs that each imprisoned. They enter the Valley of Bowser through a sunken airship. After defeating Larry in his castle, knocking him into the lava (like Larry, Lemmy, and Wendy before him), and saving the Yoshi egg, Mario and Luigi enter Bowser's Castle. After making their way through two deadly rooms, they fight him in his Koopa Clown Car at the top of the castle. They defeat him and send him spiraling into the distance. They then rescue Peach, who kisses Mario. Afterward, they take their vacation and return to Yoshi's Island, where the eggs hatch. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other Super Mario titles. Like ''Super Mario Bros. 3'', there is an overworld map. In many levels there are secret exits, some of which are needed to unlock the Switch Palaces, or even to get to the next level. If Mario gets a hundred coins, he gains an extra life. If Mario is attacked by an enemy while powered up with a cape of fire flower, he will revert to the bigger Mario and not the smaller Mario. This game also introduces Ghost Houses. Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Cape Feather *Starman *1-Up Mushroom Locations This game takes place in Dinosaur Land. *Yoshi's Island *Donut Plains *Vanilla Dome *Twin Bridges *Forest of Illusion *Chocolate Island *Sunken Airship *Valley of Bowser Switch Palaces *Yellow Switch Palace - Reached by completing World 1-1 *Green Switch Palace - Reached by taking the secret goal of World 2-2 *Red Switch Palace - Reached by taking the secret goal of World 3-2 *Blue Switch Palace - Reached by taking the secret goal of World 5-2 Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Rex *Monty Mole *Lakitu *Spiny *Li'l Sparky *Spike Top *Chargin' Chuck *Bullet Bill *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro *Ball 'n' Chain *Banzai Bill *Boo *Big Boo *Big Steely *Blargg *Blurp *Bob-omb *Bony Beetle *Dry Bones *Boo Buddy *Boo Buddy Block *Chainsaw *Cheep-Cheep *Dino Rhino *Dino-Torch *Eerie *Firebar *Falling Spike *Fishbone *Fishin' Boo *Fishin' Lakitu *Floating Fuzzy *Fuzzy *Grinder *Hothead *Jumping Piranha Plant *Magikoopa *Mecha-Koopa *Mega Mole *Ninji *Para-Bomb *Muncher *Pipe Lakitu *Podoboo *Pokey *Porcu-Puffer *Rip Van Fish *Sumo Bro *Swooper *Thwomp *Thwimp *Torpedo Ted *Urchin *Volcano Lotus *Wiggler Bosses *Reznor (miniboss, optional in all but one cases) *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Bowser (final boss) Trivia *The graphics and theme songs in this game are often the ones that the flash games are based off of. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Sidescrollers